Computers and computing devices are finding their way into more and more aspects of daily life. For example, computing devices are found both inside the home (e.g., personal computers, media devices, communication devices, etc.) and outside the home (e.g., bank computers, supermarket checkout computers, computers in retail stores, computer billboards, computing devices relating to providing commercial services, computing devices in cars, etc.). Most of these computing devices have mechanisms that allow them to interact with humans and/or the environment at some level. Aspects of the way that computing devices interact with humans are sometimes referred to as a “user experience.” For example, a human's satisfaction with a computing device interaction (or sequence of computing device interactions) may be based, at least in part, on the richness and/or productivity of the user experience. In some contexts, productivity may be linked with how easy it is to use and operate the computing device. Various aspects of the environment (including the physical environment in which the computing device operates and various physical aspects of the device itself may play a role in shaping the user experience.